Blackmail
by Dorie Kaiba
Summary: HarryDraco Harry been doing something naughty and now he has to pay the piper.
1. Chapter 1

Blackmail

Dorie Kaiba

Harry was sitting in History of Magic amazed again that Binns made the demon wars sound boring, even when several had been summoned incorrectly and had appeared as demon tomatoes. Suddenly, Dean Thomas passed him a note. Although notes in this class were common because Binns never looked up from his lectures, Harry had not been given one for a while. Harry looked a bit surprised but took it. He read it quickly and looked up horrified. He turned to Dean and mouthed "who?" but Dean just shook his head to show that he had no idea. Harry turned around frowning but he didn't see anyone looking at him, so he turned around and waited for class to let out.

After class, he told Hermione and Ron that he would be down for dinner in a little while. He ran up into his dorm and read the note again.

It read:

Harry,

I know what you have been doing after dinner. If you want it to stay a secret you will meet my representative at midnight tonight in the Owlery.

It hadn't been signed. A representative? Why would someone use another person for blackmail Harry thought? And then the answer came to him. The person wanted to remain anonymous. Harry had no choice. He would have to go.


	2. Chapter 2

Blackmail Chapter 2

Dorie Kaiba

"Do you want to play another game Harry?"

"I think I am going to go to bed now."

"But it is only 10:30."

Harry smiled at Ron. "You just like beating me."

"So what does that have to do with it?"

Harry sighed. "Alright just one more game."

Ron set up the Chess pieces again. Harry had lost five games in a row, which was pretty standard in this game for him, but he would have done badly in everything at this time. Soon it would be time for him to go and met the "representative". Harry wondered who it could be. He also wondered who was blackmailing him. And what Ron and Hermione would say if they knew what he had been doing. But he was pretty sure he knew. Ron would make a big deal and probably not speak to him for at least a week. But maybe Hermione would understand. But then again, maybe she wouldn't. Harry really didn't want to risk it.

He had a hard enough time in life without having to also be known as "the boy who lived in the closet." Well, technically it had been a broom cupboard. Although for the first ten years of his life he had actually lived in a cupboard. So maybe that had some affect. Probably not though. Just because you lived in a cupboard didn't make you gay. But if you were snogging another boy in said cupboard, well that probably hinted at homosexuality or at least bi sexuality.

"Checkmate."

"Ok now I am really going to bed."

"Night."

An half an hour later Harry was walking up the steps to the Owlery.

He took off his cloak and saw someone standing in the gloom.

"Hello Harry. I am not sure if you know me. My name is Terry Boot and I am the representative."


	3. Chapter 3

Blackmail Chapter 3

Dorie Kaiba

"Why are you doing this?"

"That is none of your business. I have come to talk to you about your nightly…escapades."

"Escapades?"

Terry Boot sighed and dropped his lawyer voice for a moment.

"You snogging boys in the broom closet."

He then added in a snotty voice.

"My client says that he will keep this secret from the school if you oblige him in following this list."

"And who is your 'client'?"

"That Harry is not something I am allowed to tell you."

Harry took the list and looked at it.

Item 1: Sing Snape a love song at breakfast

Item 2: Dress up as a house elf for a day

Item 3: Annouce to the school that you own a my little pony set

And on and on it went

Harry looked disgusted. "Your client has a very sick mind and I am not doing this. It is your word against mine."

Terry Boot looked smug. "No it is not. We have proof."

Harry paled. "What proof?"

"I am not allowed to say. However, if you comply with the list you will get it at the end."

"You are bluffing."

"Are you ready to risk your reputation on that?"

Harry clenched his fists. He really couldn't risk it.

"Fine. I will do it."

Boot handed him a contract.

"Sign here please."

Harry did.

Boot took it back. "You start with Item 1 tomorrow. Good evening."

And he walked away.


	4. Chapter 4

Blackmail chapter 4

Dorie Kaiba

Harry gulped as he entered the great hall. He had chosen a song that wasn't too embracing but it was still sheer humiliation to be doing this in the first place. However, the twist may make up for the first part Harry hoped. Snape was there looking sour and sipping his coffee. Harry supposed now was as good a time as any.

He stood up and sang: _You'll remember me  
when the west wind moves  
upon the fields of barley  
_

Everyone stared at Harry and the room got quiet. He kept going: _You'll forget the sun  
in his jealous sky  
as we walk in fields of gold_

Harry faced the head table slowing walking toward Snape: _Will you stay with me  
will you be my love  
among the fields of barley?  
_

Snape spat out his coffee. Harry smiled and switched songs: _Please allow me to introduce him  
He's a man of wealth and taste  
He's been around for a long, long year  
stole many a man's soul and faith  
_

Snape's face turned bright red._ Pleased to meet you  
Hope you guess his name, oh yeah  
Ah, what's puzzling you  
Is the nature of his game, oh yeah_

Snape stood up his hands clenched. Harry skipped a few verses and went for it: _Just call him Severus  
'cause he's in need of some restraint  
so if you meet him  
have some courtesy  
Have some sympathy, and some taste  
Use all your well-learned politesse  
Or He'll lay your soul to waste, um yeah_

At this point the school stood up and cheered Harry.

Snape screamed "500 points from Gryffindor."

That shut everyone up. Harry was elated though. All afternoon he got complements on how he totally smashed Snape. No one really remembered about the first part of the song. Even Malfoy when he smirked and said, "How many teachers are you gonna have to sleep with to get those points back up?" He barely registered it. His euphoria quickly faded as he remembered the other tasks but maybe there was a way to twist the tasks to his advantage again.

(Lyrics from Sting's _Fields of Gold_ and the Rolling Stones _Sympathy for the Devil_)


	5. Chapter 5

Dorie Kaiba

Blackmail 5

Harry looked at Item 2. It was rather stupid. It also revealed that the person doing this to him was not muggle raised. But he had managed to get a sheet and tied it in a not on his shoulder. He had drawn the Hogwarts Crest. Time for class.

He got to the common room.

Ron looked at him. "What the hell are you wearing?"

"It's a toga."

"A what?"

Hermione came down the steps.

"I didn't know there was going to be a toga party tonight. Harry you can't wear that to class though."

"But what a statement it would make. Come on Hermione, join the revolution!"

"I would get into so much trouble."

"The more people who do it, the less severe the punishment will be."

Dean, Seamus and Neville appeared in similar sheets.

Ron stared. "How did you get them to go along with it?"

"Harry can be very persuasive when he wants to be," Dean said smiling.

"He says chicks go for this stuff and he would get us a ton of fire whiskey," Seamus corrected.

"Kind of makes you guys look like house elves," Hermione said thoughtfully.

"House elf human connections. This could be a good public relation ploy for you Hermione."

"Hmmm, ok I am in."

The toga-wearing Gryffindors get yelled at by many teachers during the day, Snape takes off 1000 points, but everyone gets compensated with fire whiskey, and the next day Dumbledore himself shows in a toga and gives the points back claiming it to be a new Hogwarts tradition.

Meanwhile…the Blackmailer is banging his head against the wall, wondering why he didn't make the tasks harder.


	6. Chapter 6

Blackmail Chap 6

Dorie Kaiba

Harry had bought a my little thestral set for the next task. He sold them to the first years and donated the money to St. Mungos. The rumors were spread that although Harry was a little weird at least he had his heart in the right place. So Harry was feeling pretty good about the list until he saw the next item.

Kiss Hermione Granger.

Harry felt like he was going to throw up. He couldn't possibly kiss the girl his best friend was in love with! Besides, she was a girl and after Cho Chang's terrible kisses he swore never to kiss a girl again.

Harry sunk on to his bed. Maybe he should just tell then that he was gay. Harry wasn't sure if they would or wouldn't accept him if he did. He put the list away and went to take a walk.

He was moodily thinking about his next task that he didn't see Malfoy in time and walked straight into him.

"Ow. Shit."

"What the hell Potter?"

Harry got to his feet. "I didn't do it on purpose."

Malfoy turned red and said without thinking. "Yes, you did you little queer."

"Excuse me, what did you just say," he asked his voice dangerously calm.

"Shit."

"Malfoy, you have called me a lot of names over the years but never queer. I think I have found my blackmailer."

Malfoy grinned. "Oh but there is nothing you can do about it is there?"

"I could tell…"

"No you couldn't could you? The precious Boy-Who-Lived coming out of the closet?"

Harry stared furiously at him. "What do you want from me anyway, Malfoy?"

"I wanted you to be humiliated but this situation is too delicious too waste any more time over. I have changed my mind. I want you to be my slave."


	7. Chapter 7

Blackmail Chapter 7

Dorie Kaiba

"What exactly are you smoking Malfoy? I am not going to be your slave."

"Well if you really want the whole school to know then…"

"Okay, what kind of slave?"

Malfoy rolled his eyes. "Don't kid yourself Potter, no one with any brains want you that way."

Harry started to say something but sighed.

"For how long?"

"Six months should do nicely."

"What?"

"This is blackmail, it is not supposed to be pleasant for you and I can make it until I graduate if you like."

Harry quickly said, "No six months is fine."

"Well for now I need you to dry clean my clothes, and do my essay for Charms."

Harry groaned. But, he rationalized at least this way he would be able to keep his friends.

"Oh and you will refer to me as Master Malfoy."

Harry groaned again. He had a feeling he would be doing that a lot from now on.

It was October and the bright leaves sprinkled on the ground. Harry sighed gloomily as he looked outside the window. He felt like Cinderella sans the prince option. He sniffed his clothes, no Cinderella probably smelt better than he did right now, since she didn't have to do Crabbe and Goyle's laundry. Malfoy hadn't told them who was doing it but claimed instead there was a girl who had a crush on him and would do anything to get his approval. That story had made Pansy furious, which Harry supposed was part of Malfoy's reasoning. Malfoy tormented her as much as he tormented Harry. But in her case she deserved it. Harry had been around Malfoy long enough to know how much he hated Parkinson. Malfoy had explained Harry's presence by saying Harry needed Malfoy to tutor him in Potions and Snape had insisted it be Malfoy and none other. Snape apparently had offered Malfoy a really big reward for the task. Crabbe and Goyle accepted what their leader told them which didn't surprise Harry in the least, since there were toadstools with more intelligence than either boy.

Harry turned to go back to the laundry room when he suddenly heard a cry. He went to see who it was. It turned out to be Malfoy.


	8. Chapter 8

Blackmail Chapter 8

Dorie Kaiba

Draco Malfoy was on the ground tears streaming down his face, trying hard not to make noise and failing.

Harry was torn on what to do. If he went in there Malfoy would be furious, but Malfoy looked to be really upset.

So Harry quietly entered the room.

Malfoy heard Harry enter and yet he couldn't muster a single threat or insult.

"Go away."

"What is wrong Mal…Draco?" Harry didn't know why he had called Malfoy by his first name but perhaps this was the time to use it.

"Why do you care?"

Harry sat next to Draco. He didn't know why he cared but he did. He handed Draco a tissue.

Draco took it and dried his eyes.

"My mother is dead."

Harry looked at Draco in surprise.

"How?"

"She had been sick ever since my Father went to Azkaban. She wouldn't eat so the doctors say she died of malnutrition."

"If it makes you feel any better, I know how you feel."

"I know. And for some reason it does."

"Look Pot…Harry forget about this whole blackmail thing, it is stupid."

Harry nodded. "I won't say anything either."

They both sat in companionable silence for a while.

"Well I better get back to my room. My friends will get worried if I come back to late. Look Draco if you ever need to talk, I am here for you." Harry never expected to say that to Draco Malfoy but he meant it.

Draco looked up. "Thank you." Harry knew Draco meant it too.


	9. Chapter 9

Blackmail Chapter 9

Dorie Kaiba

The snow had come in and the fern like patterns of ice now hung on the windows as Harry glanced out of them. The snow was pure and smooth and reminded him of Draco. What an odd thought, for something pure to remind him of Draco, only a few months ago Draco Malfoy would never have been associated with anything pure. They had been civil to one another in public for the last two months, and were starting to become friends. There were still some teachers who mouths fell in shock when they would see the two of them conversing politely. Ron had the same expression too. Harry really did like Ron, he was Harry's best friend but sometimes He wished Ron would grow up. Hermione had accepted that Draco wasn't always evil, although Harry hadn't told her about Narcissa's death, he felt sure she would have sympathized. Harry wondered if she would be so accepting if he just came out of the closet. But why invite in to his life more hassle and torment? No, in the closet he would stay, until school had ended.

"Harry mate, its dinnertime, you coming?"

Harry nodded and walked down to the Great Hall.

He sat next to Hermione and saw she was red with excitement.

"Oh, Harry have you heard the news?"

He shook his head.

"There is going to be another Yule ball."

Ron grinned and said, "Maybe we will have a better time at this one. We were too young to enjoy the last one properly."

Hermione scowled at Ron. "You just had to say it that way didn't you?"

Ron made the innocent face and Harry laughed to see it so poorly acted.

"So in the effort to save time, Ron who are you going to take?" He then looked quickly at Hermione and then looked back.

"Hermione would you like to go with me?"

Hermione beamed. "You learned something from last time. Yes, Ron I would be delighted."

Harry smiled, "See you are capable of learning if someone gives you the overly obvious hint."

Hermione broke into laughter.

"You guys are in a particularly cheerful mood tonight. What are you plotting?"

Harry looked up at Draco and grinned.

"We are not plotting anything. We are oh-so-innocent little Gryffindors."

"Yeah right. So who are you taking Harry?"

"I am not going. I don't dance."

"I shall join you in that decision in the spirit of camaraderie."

"Really?"

"No I just don't want to be stuck with Pansy again. She is repellent and I am a fool not to have noticed it years ago."

"You admit to doing something foolish, it's the end of the world as we know it."

Ron added, "And I feel fine. Sorry, it had to be sung."


	10. Chapter 10

Blackmail the Final Chapter

Dorie Kaiba

Harry and Draco had sat on the outskirts of the dance floor for an hour watching the couples go through their delicate paces, tripped one another up, and randomly shaking on the beat. They had drunk the punch that Goyle attempted to spike, but since Goyle was nearly illiterate, had only added sugar too. They had both been asked to dance a dozen times, and had both replied no. They had spoken of Quidditch and classes, and had long ago run out of safe topics to talk about.

Ron and Hermione sat down finished with their gyrations for the moment. Seamus and Lavender sat down as well. Draco went to get some punch and to chat with his house mates.

"So Harry," Seamus said a little loudly. "I know you have been asked to dance and instead you sit here talking to a guy all night. Seems kind of fishy to me."

Lavender leaned in and said curiously, "Oooo, Harry you aren't…well you know…queer for Malfoy are you?"

Ron jumped in with a laugh. "Why would you guys say that? Malfoy is our friend now that is all, imagine Harry fancying a guy. That is so not Harry."

"Besides," Hermione put in reasonably, "There is nothing wrong with someone being gay."

"Oh Hermione are you admitting to being a hag?" said Pansy Parkinson in an obnoxious squeal.

"What I am is no one business but my own you guys."

"Harry are you gay?" she asked after the other went back to dancing.

"I…" Harry had been thinking about it for months. Maybe it would just be easier to tell the truth. Maybe it was okay to be different. He just didn't want to hide it anymore. "I am. Do you hate me?"

Ron and Hermione looked at each other and then turned to Harry smiling. "Of course not Harry. You are our best friend and well…"

"Who are we to judge you?" Ron finished off for her.

Harry smiled too. They were okay with it. What a relief.

Harry felt someone tap his shoulder. It was Draco.

"I heard you tell them, and I am glad you did because I have been dying to ask you for a dance all night."

"You mean…"

"Yeah, I am too. I guess I am just too good looking to be straight."

"But the whole school will see."

"So what, have of them are as well I am sure."

So, Harry and Draco danced their first dance together. And for once, a case of blackmail ended happily.

The End.


End file.
